


So Out of Reach

by Ohhnicks



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohhnicks/pseuds/Ohhnicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like most people, Michael likes his life to be as uncomplicated as possible. He’s seventeen and all he wants to do is eat pizza, play guitar, and hang out (cuddle) with his bandmates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Out of Reach

Like most people, Michael likes his life to be as uncomplicated as possible. He’s seventeen and all he wants to do is eat pizza, play guitar, and hang out (cuddle) with his bandmates.

Michael has never put much thought into his sexuality. He’s always thought that he’d find someone attractive and that would be that, whether they’re male, female or somewhere in between.  


That is until he accidentally stumbles across Ashton in the shower in their shared house and his uncomplicated life throws up a sudden plot twist.  


Michael wakes up from a nap one afternoon and staggers from his room in search of food and company. As he passes the bathroom the door is wide open (no one has any sense of discretion or privacy in this band) and he catches sight of a decidedly naked body out of the corner of his eye. Through the condensation starting to mist up the clear glass door, Michael can see Ashton facing away from him and humming happily to himself as he lathers up his hair.  


Now, Michael has never really considered his bandmates in a sexual way before (other than a very drunken kiss with Luke a few months ago but that was neither here nor there and Luke tends to make out with everyone he meets at some point), but he is suddenly transfixed by the way the water runs in rivulets down Ashton’s muscled back, pooling briefly in the dimples at the bottom of his spine before running over the curve of his arse and down his long legs to flow down the drain.  


Michael’s mouth suddenly feels drier than the desert and he swallows thickly, violently stamping on the urge to join Ashton under the hot spray. Abruptly he turns back to his bedroom, sticking his hand into his boxers before the door is even fully closed behind him.  


After that, Michael finds it difficult to look at Ashton the same way. They hang out and do stupid things as usual but Michael finds himself blushing like a virgin at the most ridiculous things.

***

Ashton hugs him from behind in the kitchen while he’s making a cheese toastie and he jerks so violently that the ingredients on the table in front of him go flying.  


“Woah, Mikey, calm down, it’s just me!”  


Michael wills his heart rate to slow and forces himself to relax. “Sorry, mate. Wasn’t expecting you to hug me.”  


Ashton gives him a full-dimpled grin and takes a bite from the cheese toastie before handing it back to Michael. “I always hug you, you melon.”  


Michael nods distractedly as Ashton leaves the kitchen. “Get a grip, you dick,” he mutters to himself and goes to join the rest of the boys in the living room.

Later that afternoon, Michael settles down on the sofa to play his PS3, tuning out Calum and Luke who are having a loud competition to see who can fit the most Oreos in their mouth. Ashton jumps over the back of the sofa to sit next to Michael, throwing his legs over Michael’s lap as he gets comfortable. Michael tenses as Ashton settles his feet very near to his crotch and the virtual car he was driving crashes spectacularly.  


Ashton gives him a cheeky smile and wriggles his feet slightly. Michael drops the controller and grabs Ashton’s ankles, halting them.  


“Don’t,” Michael warns.  


Ashton rolls his eyes and wriggles more vigorously. Michael pushes Ashton’s legs off his lap with more force than he means to and Ashton tumbles onto the carpet causing Luke and Calum to stop throwing Oreos at each other and raise questioning eyebrows at Michael.  


“Hey! What’s wrong with you, Michael? I was just messing around.”  


Michael has the decency to look sheepish and helps Ashton back onto the sofa next to him. “Sorry, it’s just that you’re distracting me.”  


Ashton sticks his tongue out at him and reaches over Michael to get his phone from the side table, using his hand on Michael’s knee to steady himself. Michael holds his breath at Ashton’s proximity as he tries valiantly not to get turned on just by having Ashton close to him. It doesn’t work and he rapidly excuses himself to the bathroom.

Luke decides that evening that they all _absolutely_ have to watch Game of Thrones together and he and Calum climb into one of the beds in Ashton and Michael’s shared room, limbs tangling together as they cuddle. Ashton joins them and curls up next to Calum while Michael sits on the opposite bed.  


“Mikey, what are you doing over there? Come cuddle with us,” Ashton demands.  


“Yeah, Mike. Come over here. This is a band bonding session.”  


Michael rolls his eyes at Luke, “I’m not sure the band needs to bond any more than it already has, but fine.”  


Ashton pats the empty spot next to him and Michael settles into it, trying to keep some space between them. Ashton is having none of it and lifts Michael’s arm up so that he can fit himself against Michael’s side and rest his head on his chest.  


Michael spends the entire episode hyper aware of every tiny movement that Ashton makes. He hides his face in Michael’s shirt in horror at one point and Michael tightens his grip around the older boy, allowing himself to just enjoy the feeling of Ashton pressed against him.  


The boys stay curled up together for a few hours until Luke and Calum announce they’re going to bed and slide out from under the covers. Michael tries to move his arm and finds that Ashton is a dead weight against him. He glances down to discover that Ashton is asleep, mouth open and forehead wrinkled slightly. Rather than wake his friend, Michael blindly reaches for the covers with his free hand and drags them up around them before closing his eyes.

***

Michael gets woken up by the sound of something crashing downstairs and Luke’s shriek of, “Calum!”  


He keeps his eyes closed and snuggles closer to the warm body next to him, curling himself around them. The warmth shifts and a clothed arse presses back against his decidedly hard cock. Michael moans softly and blindly grips the hips in front of him, nosing along the hairline of the person as he rubs himself against the soft curve of their arse.  


“Wha… Mikey?” Ashton mumbles sleepily and Michael throws himself backwards and off the bed in horror.  


“Oh God. Umm…”  


Ashton rolls over to face Michael, his hair sticking up at odd angles as he struggles to wake himself up fully. “What’re you doing over there? Were you… Did we… Were you um, rubbing yourself against me?”  


Michael sinks to the floor in the corner of the room and puts his head in his hands. He’s just rubbed his morning wood against his bandmate’s arse. “I’m so sorry. I thought you were someone else. God, Ash, I’m so so sorry. Please don’t hate-”  


“Come here.”  


“What?”  


Ashton sits up and pats the space next to him. “Come back to bed.”  


Michael looks at him like he’s grown another head. “But… Why aren’t you mad at me?”  


Ashton ignores him and pats the bed again. “Come back here, Michael.”  


Michael gets off of the floor and hesitantly moves back to stand beside the bed. Ashton sighs impatiently and grabs him by the arm, tugging him back next to him.  


“When was the last time you got laid?”  


“What? Why?”  


“Just answer the question, Mike.”  


“A while ago, I guess.”  


Ashton gives him a small smile. “Well there you go then. Get your jeans and boxers off.”  


Michael gapes at him. “What?!”  


“Get your jeans and boxers off. You obviously need a hand so I’m giving you one.”  


Ashton reaches over impatiently and unbuttons Michael’s jeans. Michael is too busy trying to process that this is actually happening to argue and he lifts his hips to help Ashton.  


“You want this, right?” Ashton whispers, suddenly shy.  


Michael nods. “Yes. Please.”  


He gets a quick, dimpled smile and then Ashton is palming his cock, tugging gently and twisting his wrist at the tip. Michael’s head falls back against the pillows and he lets out a shuddery breath. Ashton bites his lip in concentration as he quickens the pace, his long fingers a blur. Michael can feel the callouses that years of playing the drums have left on Ashton’s palm and he groans.  


“ _Fuck_ , Ash.”  


Ashton looks up and meets his gaze. “Yeah?” he breathes, fluttering his obscenely long eyelashes.  


That’s all it takes for Michael to come. Hard. 

Ashton wipes his hand on Michael’s t shirt and bites his shoulder playfully before collapsing next to him.  


“Feel better?”  


Michael nods, a blissed out smile warming his features. “Much better, thanks. Do you want me to…” He gestures to Ashton’s obviously tented jeans.  


“Don't worry about it, we’re good. Maybe next time though, yeah? I’m gonna take a shower.”  


“Fancy some company?”  


Ashton laughs and slips out of the room.  


Well, _fuck_ , Michael thinks, scrubbing a hand over his face before he promptly has a panic attack about what just happened.

***

And then the tour starts up again and Michael has no idea how to deal with what happened with Ashton so he does the cowardly thing and starts avoiding him wherever possible. He _knows_ he should talk to Ashton but the thought alone fills him with dread so he takes to spending a ridiculous amount of time with Harry instead. Harry is funny and a huge dork and he makes Michael forget about his enormous, terrifying crush on his bandmate for just a bit. They play Fifa and have food fights and generally act like idiots.  


One night after a show in Sheffield, Harry launches himself at Michael in a tackle-hug, burying his sweaty face in Michael’s neck. Michael laughs, stumbling backwards. He feels Harry’s teeth against his skin and shoves him back playfully.  


Harry grins and points at Michael’s neck. “Oops. That’s a big one.”  


Michael frowns, touching the skin of his neck gingerly. “A big one what?”  


“Hickey.”  


“You gave me a hickey? You’re such a dork.”  


“Let’s get Nandos!” Harry cries, completely changing the subject and slinging his arm around Michael’s shoulders, pulling him towards the dressing room.  


Of course Niall hears about the proposed Nandos trip and wants to come, as does Luke and then eventually it ends up being a joint 5SOS/1D family outing.  


They all order their food and settle into a booth in the corner of the restaurant. Ashton hesitantly sits next to Michael. “Hi.”  


Michael nods at him. “Hey.”  


“Are we ok? It’s just that it seems like you’ve been spending as little time as possible with me recently. Did I upset you or something?”  


Michael looks down at his food, absent-mindedly pushing the chips around his plate. “We’re great, Ash. I promise.”  


Ashton doesn’t look entirely convinced but he gives Michael a small smile. “Ok, good. I don’t ever want to fall out with-- Is that a hickey?”  


Ashton presses his thumb against the poorly covered mark before Michael has time to do anything. “Um, yes.”  


“Who gave you that? Did you get with a girl?” Ashton looks slightly confused. “When did you even have time to get with a girl?”  


“He didn’t,” Harry interjects, leaning over to steal one of Michael’s chips, “I gave it to him.”  


Ashton removes his thumb and sits back. “Wait. _You_ gave it to him?”  


Harry grins and Michael suddenly wants to be _anywhere_ else.  


“Oh,” Ashton says quietly and he eats the rest of his food in silence.

***

“Michael, what have you done?” A very angry looking Luke demands as he stands in front of the TV in Calum and Michael’s shared hotel room, blocking Michael’s view.  


“I haven’t done anything. What are you talking about, mate?”  


“Ashton,” Calum supplies. “He’s upset and we know it’s something to do with you. Fix it.”  


“ _Now_.”  


Michael sighs and pulls himself off the sofa. “Where is he?”  


“With Louis and Zayn in their room.”  


He heads down the corridor and stops a few rooms along. Taking a deep breath he knocks on the door. A very topless Zayn answers.  


“Hey, Mikey! Come in!”  


“Um, actually, I need to talk to Ash. Is he here?”  


Zayn disappears into the room and a grumpy Ashton soon replaces him, arms folded. “Hi.”  


“Ash, can we go somewhere please? I think we need to talk. Please.”  


Ashton considers him briefly before dropping his arms and nodding. “Fine. We can use my room.”  


He follows Ashton to his room and watches from the door way as he settles cross-legged on the bed.  


“Are you coming in or not?”  


“Right, sorry.” He shuts the door behind him and sits on the bed with Ashton.  


“What did you want to talk about?”  


“I wanted to say you were right.”  


Ashton frowns at him. “Right about what?”  


“I have been avoiding you recently and I’m sorry.”  


Ashton bites his lip as he considers that. “Um, ok. Are you going to tell me why?”  


“I don’t want you to hate me.”  


“I don’t exactly like you much right now, Mikey.”  


“Iwanttobewithyouproperlybutyou’remymateandyoulikeboobs.”  


“I’m sorry, what? All I heard was boobs. Slower, Mike, and in English preferably.”  


Michael takes a deep breath and releases it slowly. “I like you a lot, Ash. And after the whole thing with the handjob I kinda freaked out because I want to be with you properly and I know you’re not really into me. You like girls with boobs, not idiots with floppy hair and a dick.”  


Ashton’s eyebrows rise under his fringe at that. “You like me? As in _like_ like me? I thought you were maybe fooling around with Harry.”  


“Are we 10? Yes as in _like_ like you, you dick. And Harry and I are just mates, Ash.”  


The smile Ashton gives him makes his stomach flip. “I _like_ like you too, you total douche. Why do you think I offered to toss you off in the first place? Out of the goodness of my heart?”  


“But I don’t have any boobs,” Michael says stupidly.  


Ashton laughs at that and moves closer to Michael on the bed. “I know I go on about boobs a fair amount but they’re not the most important thing in the world to me.”  


“They’re not?”  


“No. And I quite like _you_ as it turns out, so I think I can make a no-boob exception this once.”  


Michael grins and pounces at Ashton, knocking him onto his back. “Good,” he mutters before pressing his lips to Ashton’s.  


Ashton sighs happily and melts into the kiss, one hand snaking up to tangle in Michael’s hair, the other gripping his bicep. Michael bites at Ashton’s plump lower lip, sucking it into his mouth briefly. Ashton uses his leg to pull their bodies flush together, rolling his hips up into Michael’s as they kiss hotly. Eventually Ashton wriggles impatiently until Michael backs away enough for him to rid them both of their clothing. He drags Michael back down, sliding their mouths together hungrily.  


Michael grunts and presses his fingers into Ashton’s hip with one hand, holding him still as he fits his other hand around them both and strokes firmly. It’s not long before Ashton gives a shuddery gasp and comes all over Michael’s hand.  


“Fuck,” Michael breathes as he pulls back. He wipes his hand on the duvet and bites at Ashton’s collarbone possessively.  


“Fuck, sorry,” Ashton moans, his limbs floppy and useless. “I don’t usually-”  


“It’s fine, really. Not like we don’t have loads of time and ridiculous teenage recovery periods.”  


Ashton grins at him. “I want to blow you. Can I?”  


“ _Fuck_ ,” Michael repeats, “really? You can, I mean, if you want to.”  


Ashton wastes no time in flipping them over. “I’ve not done this before so just bear with me if I’m shit, ok?”  


Michael reaches up and gently brushes Ashton’s damp fringe out of his eyes. “It doesn’t matter. It’ll be amazing because it’s _you_.”  


Ashton slinks down Michael’s body and settles between the open V of his legs. He leans forward and presses a kiss to each of Michael’s hipbones, his breath ghosting over Michael’s cock.  


Michael clenches his fists in the sheets. “Tease,” he whines.  


He’s rewarded with a cheeky smirk before Ashton licks experimentally at the vein on the underside then fixes his lips around the head and sucks gently. Michael groans and closes his eyes, drawing his bottom lip into his mouth as Ashton wraps his hand around the base of the shaft and pumps in time to the bobbing of his head. Ashton pulls off with a wet pop and licks at the precome gathering at the tip, moaning gently at the taste.  


“ _Fuuuuuck,_ ” Michael grunts.  


“You can pull my hair you know, I won’t mind.”  


Michael immediately detangles one of his hands from the sheets and settles it in Ashton’s hair, pulling gently at the strands when Ashton takes him in his mouth again. He makes the mistake of looking down to see Ashton’s perfect pink lips stretched obscenely around him and he barely has time to stutter out a warning before he’s coming.  


Ashton works his throat to swallow around him and Michael thinks that if he died right now he’d die the happiest he’s ever been.  


Ashton shimmies back up and lies next to Michael, both of them panting slightly.  


“I knew you’d be kinky,” Michael murmurs when his breathing has slowed.  


Ashton barks out a laugh at that and turns on his side to face Michael. “You love it.”  


Michael turns too and runs his hand up and down Ashton’s side. “Mhmm, I do.”  


“So are we…boyfriends now?”  


“Is that what you’d like us to be?”  


“Yes.”  


“Then that’s what we are.”  


Ashton grins and Michael leans to kiss his dimples.

The postcoital spell is rapidly broken by Luke pounding on the hotel room door. “Are you two done shagging yet? Me and Calum want a band cuddle!”  


Michael laughs and presses a quick kiss to Ashton’s forehead before sliding out of bed. He slips his boxers back on and throws Ashton’s at him as he goes to let his other bandmates in.  


Luke and Calum promptly tumble in and jump on the bed.  


“So…?” Luke prods. “How’s Mikey in bed, Ash? Did he give it to you good?”  


“Yeah, Ash. Are you two _boyfriends_ now?”  


Ashton hides his face in Michael’s shoulder. “Luke, don't ever ask stuff like that again, and yes, Calum. We’re _boyfriends_ now.”  


Luke lets out a very undignified squawk and hugs them both tightly. “Yay! Mashton wedding!”  


Michael rolls his eyes. “Maybe not today, Lukey.”  


“Fine. But in all seriousness, I’m glad you’re both ok now,” Luke says.  


Michael smiles as Calum flings himself at them and joins the hug. “Yeah, we will be from now on.”  



End file.
